Master Souls Revived: Part 7, Haunting
When we last saw our heroes, they had defeated Jack the Stalker. Tristan invited Jack to join them rather than be destroyed. Jack agreed and revealed that Stan had convinced him to stalk and attack the group. Now the team prepares to face off against a creepypasta who has haunted Tristan. “So, how will we stop Ben?” asked Tristan. “He’s a video game character, right?” Raidra questioned. “Maybe electromagnets might hurt him?” Before anyone could answer, the electricity shut down. “He’s here, all right,” Tristan declared. Raidra took out a glowing cube. Jack warned, “Hey, don’t mess with us, Ben, or you’ll regret it! I’m used to stalking in dark places, so this blackout doesn’t bother me!” As if in response, the TV glitched, even though it shouldn’t have been able to function without electricity. “He’s in the TV,” Gtd announced. He approached the television set. Raidra said wearily, “Let me guess… he can jump from device to device.” Tristan prepared his sword and broke the TV, but it had no effect on Ben. “He teleported somewhere else.” “Where the heck is he…” asked Jack. Raidra threw down her smart phone. “I hate to do it, but we might have to break our phones.” She took out a weapon and prepared to break her phone. “I don’t have a phone,” responded Gtd. “I don’t either,” said Jack. A child’s laughter with no discernible source was suddenly heard. Raidra nervously smashed her phone screen. Ben appeared behind Jack, ready to strangle him. However, Jack grabbed Ben. “Oh, no, you don’t!” Ben passed through Jack. “Dang it!” “It’s a ghost,” explained Tristan. “It can’t get attacked physically.” Gtd tried to grab Ben’s soul, but failed. Raidra asked, “Does anyone have a spiritual weapon? Or some holy water?” “I do,” Tristan replied. Before he could act, he saw Ben possess Jack. “OH, NO!” Jack struggled, but ended up laughing maniacally. “Use the holy water!” Raidra called. “It should hurt Ben a lot more than Jack! Jack is still human!” Tristan threw holy water on Jack. Jack convulsed and shrieked as Ben exited his body. Jack held his head. “Jack’s okay!” Raidra announced. “Keep fighting Ben!” In response, Ben pushed a table on Raidra. “NO, STOP!” Tristan cried. “Hey, you started this, Ben!” Raidra shouted angrily. She then encouraged, “Tristan, don’t worry about me!” “I WANT TO PLAY!” shouted Ben. Gtd almost caught him. Raidra managed to throw a light energy cube at Ben, which resulted in Ben getting blinded. Raidra got out from under the table and aimed a weapon at him. Gtd caught Ben. “HA, GOTCHA!” The trio attacked Ben with weapons. However, Ben passed through. “Oh, come on!” cried Raidra. “I’ll deal with him,” declared Gtd. He obtained Ben’s soul, causing Ben to stagger. “You can’t run away from your sins!” “I don’t care!” shrieked Ben. “Well, that’s a sucky attitude…” Raidra commented. “You should have left while you had the chance,” Jack told Ben. Gtd put the soul into its gem in order to contain it and make Ben powerless. “Is everyone okay?” asked Raidra. “Like you said, I’m fine,” replied Jack. Before anyone else could respond, Gtd winced and shuddered. Despite Gtd’s intention to keep the soul trapped, Ben got released from the gem. “OH, NO!” Tristan yelled. “OH, SHOOT!” Raidra cried. “THAT’S IT! WATER!” He threw a bucket of water at Ben, who fell unconscious. Raidra tried to kick Ben out of sheer frustration, which had no effect. “Okay, his weakness was water,” Tristan observed. “That makes sense,” replied Raidra. She and Jack got more water just in case. “Now what happens?” Ben burned before their eyes. “He’s dead,” Tristan announced. Raidra sighed in relief, then observed, “He could have left by the power lines, but instead he chose to try to fight us. Grudges can cause people to make bad decisions.” Jack, who had started down his murderous path out of a desire for revenge, looked in thought. Raidra turned to their leader. “Well, Tristan, I’m glad we could help!” “We should try and kill Zalgo next,” Gtd proposed. “Okay by me,” Raidra replied. “That entity has been sticking its nose in all sorts of places.” “Yes.” Previous- Master Souls Revived: Part 6, You got the poison; I got the remedy Next- Master Souls Revived: Part 8, He comes Category:Raidra Category:Master Souls